I think I'm falling in love
by Chinen Yuuri
Summary: Kyungsoo bertanya ke kakaknya, apa itu jatuh cinta? Dan jawaban dari kakaknya membuat Ia berpikir kalau Ia juga sedang jatuh cinta dengan salah satu teman kakaknya. Cast: Kyungsoo, Yi Fan, teman Yi Fan.


cast: kyungsoo, yi fan, teman yi fan.

a/n: iseng nulis ini setelah capek ngebaca beberapa jurnal buat penelitian. semoga tidak mengecewakan :"3

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung"

"Hm?" Yi Fan menghentikan kegiatan mengerjakan tugasnya dan menoleh ke arah adik laki-lakinya yang berjarak tujuh tahun dengannya.

"Ada apa, Kyungsoo?" Tanyanya lagi sembari mengangkat adiknya yang berdiri disebelahnya dan mendudukkannya di pangkuannya. Dilanjutkannya lagi kegiatan mengerjakan tugas matematikanya sembari memeluk perut kecil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya duduk diam memperhatikan tangan kakaknya yang sedang menulis menggunakan pensil dengan kepala yang dihiasi replika angry birds—game kesukaan Yi Fan—di buku tulisnya. Matanya mengikuti setiap ujung pensil itu tergores di atas kertas tipis itu dengan mata yang dibulatkan dan bibir mengerucut kecil, ekspresi serius dari Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo, kenapa tidak menjawab pertanyaan hyung?" Yi Fan menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya dan memajukan kepalanya sedikit ke depan, dan menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo. Dilihatnya adik kecilnya itu dengan ekspresi yang sangat lucu sedang mengamati pensilnya.

"Aku mau pensilnya!" Ujar Kyungsoo dengan semangat, dan langsung merebut pensil itu dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Jadi kamu kesini ingin meminta pensil hyung?" Tanya Yi Fan, "Tapi itu angry birds, Kyungsoo bukannya lebih suka tokoh babinya ya?" Lanjut Yi Fan.

"Oh iya, kalau gitu hyung belikan aku yang gambar babinya ya? Nanti aku ganti"

"Memangnya Kyungsoo punya uang?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, "Tidak, tapi nanti aku gantinya pakai cium pipi hyung sepuluh kali!" Ucapnya. Yi Fan gemas melihat adiknya itu, lucu sekali.

"Baiklah, nanti hyung belikan dua ya? Jadi dapat 20 ciuman ya?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lucu, dan meletakkan lagi pensil Yi Fan di atas meja belajarnya.

"Nah, sekarang Kyungsoo tunggu hyung di kasur saja ya? Hyung lagi buat PR, nanti kalau sudah selesai, kita main puzzle lagi, bagaimana?"

"Tapi aku mau tanya sesuatu ke hyung" Kyungsoo menggerakkan badannya ke samping sehingga membuat posisi duduk yang miring dan dapat membuatnya bertatap muka dengan Yi Fan.

"Mau tanya apa?"

"Jatuh cinta itu apa, hyung?"

Yi Fan yang mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya, anak umur lima tahun bertanya tentang apa itu jatuh cinta?

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Yi Fan.

"Luhannie bilang kalau dia sedang jatuh cinta dengan hyung" Ucap Kyungsoo polos.

"Apa?" Yi Fan sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo tadi. Luhan, teman TK Kyungsoo yang suka sekali bergelayutan di kaki Yi Fan jika Ia sedang di rumah Kyungsoo menunggu jemputan dari mamanya yang merupakan teman kerja mama Yi Fan dan Kyungsoo. Bocah kecil yang juga suka sekali tidur siang di kamar milik Yi Fan bersama Kyungsoo.

"Kapan Luhan berkata seperti itu?" Tanyanya.

"Kemarin siang, kata Luhannie, hyung itu tampan jadi dia jatuh cinta dengan hyung"

"Apa?" Untuk kedua kalinya Yi Fan bertanya seperti itu ke Kyungsoo. Kenapa ketampanan dia malah mampu menggetarkan hati bocah ingusan macam Luhan? Bukan si Baekhyun, teman sekelasnya yang lucu dan juga cantik itu, yang sudah Ia taksir semenjak kelas 5 SD.

"Aku juga berarti jatuh cinta ke hyung, ya?" Tanya Kyungsoo polos.

"Hah?"

"Menurutku hyung tampan" Ucap Kyungsoo polos.

"Tapi, jatuh cinta itu bukan seperti itu, Soo"

"Terus bagaimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang kemudian menampilkan ekspresi muka seriusnya. Yi Fan yang gemas melihatnya lalu mencubit pipi gembul adiknya.

"Jatuh cinta itu... ketika kita bertemu seseorang dan orang itu membuat dada kita deg-degan"

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Yi Fan. Begitu ya? Bukan kah Kyungsoo pernah merasa seperti yang tadi Yi Fan bilang? Setiap _dia_ datang ke rumahnya. Kyungsoo akan berlari dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua dan segera membukakan pintu untuk-_nya_ dengan terengah-engah karena lelah berlari menuruni tangga dan dadanya juga merasa berdetak cepat saat melihat _dia_, begitu pikir Kyungsoo.

"Lalu kita akan membuat orang itu agar selalu berada di dekat kita"

Ucapan selanjutnya dari Yi Fan membuat Kyungsoo semakin membulatkan matanya. Apa? Kyungsoo juga merasakan seperti itu setiap _dia_ ada di rumahnya dan Yi Fan sedang keluar membeli snack dan minuman di minimarket dekat rumah mereka. Kyungsoo akan mengacak-acak puzzlenya lalu meminta _dia_ untuk menyusunnya lagi, atau menyembunyikan pensil warnanya sehingga dapat meminta bantuan _dia_ untuk mencarikannya, agar si _dia_ tetap berada didekatnya sampai Yi Fan kembali.

"Saat dia berada di dekat kita, pipi kita memerah"

Pipi memerah? Kyungsoo sering, sungguh! Setiap _dia_ mencubit tepat di pipi Kyungsoo, pipi Kyungsoo akan berubah berwarna merah. Selalu, setiap hari malah!

"Kita juga akan selalu memikirkannya setiap saat. Saat makan, saat belajar, saat sebelum tidur"

Iya, Kyungsoo juga merasakan yang ini. Bagaimana setiap Ia belajar menulis, _dia_ terlintas di pikirannya. Kyungsoo mencoba belajar untuk bagaimana menuliskan nama-_nya_, karena si _dia_ pernah memberikan permen saat Kyungsoo berhasil menuliskan namanya sendiri. Mungkin saja, jika Kyungsoo berhasil menulis nama _dia_, _dia_ akan memberikan permen yang banyak ke Kyungsoo.

"Kita juga akan melakukan hal apa yang Ia sukai, walaupun kita tidak menyukai hal itu"

Ah! Ini juga, Kyungsoo merasakannya juga. Kyungsoo benci sayur, tapi _dia_ suka sekali makan sayur. Kyungsoo jadi belajar makan sayur demi _dia_, karena _dia_ juga berjanji akan membelikan Kyungsoo boneka pororo dan juga akan menyuapi Kyungsoo jika Ia mau makan sayur. Jadi, Kyungsoo sedang jatuh cinta?

"Terus apa lagi hyung?"

"Hmm.. Apa ya?" Yi Fan terlihat sedang berpikir serius, "Sepertinya hyung baru tahu yang itu saja".

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, lalu turun dari pangkuan kakaknya.

"Hyung, sepertinya aku juga sedang jatuh cinta" Ucap Kyungsoo, ditatapnya Yi Fan dan melanjutkan ucapannya lagi, "Aku merasakan semua yang hyung beritahu aku tadi".

Yi Fan ingin bertanya ke Kyungsoo, siapa orang yang bisa membuat adik lucunya ini jatuh cinta? Dan juga, kenapa bisa adiknya yang masih sekecil ini sudah bisa merasakan perasaan jatuh cinta, sedangkan dia saja baru merasakannya saat berumur 10 tahun? Namun, belum sempat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Yi Fan, seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya, membuat Ia dan Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah pintu kamar.

"Yo! Yi Fan, kau tidak lupa kan hari ini ada latihan basket?" Orang itu kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar Yi Fan, dan kemudian dengan seenaknya melempar tas ranselnya ke kasur Yi Fan.

"Ah! Aku sampai lupa ada latihan basket. Tunggu sebentar, biar aku bersiap-siap dulu" Ucap Yi Fan menanggapi ucapan temannya tadi.

Kyungsoo pun berjalan mendekati teman kakaknya, dan setelah berdiri dihadapannya, Kyungsoo menarik-narik seragam basket yang digunakan oleh orang itu.

"Ya? Ada apa, Kyungsoo?" Orang itu kemudian berlutut, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh kecil Kyungsoo.

"Jongin hyung, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta denganmu"

**.**

**.**

**.**

yey, pas 1000 karakter XD gimana? sebenarnya, kyungsoo tuh nggak jatuh cinta ke jongin, tapi ya namanya anak kecil belum akal baligh(?) jadi masih belum mengerti dan salah ngeartiin yang dikasi tau sama yipan XD

akhir-akhir ini saya suka banget nggak nyebutin pairingnya di awal, tapi di akhir:"3 tapi kalau kalian baca fanfic-fanfic saya pasti tau saya kaisoo hard shipper hahaha

oke, ditunggu reviewnya ya, thanks ;3


End file.
